A l'ombre de la Mary Sue en fleur
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Cette fic est le sublime résultat d'années de travail acharné et d'une collaboration sans faille entre trois artistes confirmées d'un talent incroyable qui ont décidé POUR VOUS de publier ce chef d'oeuvre qui restera à jamais dans les annales de ce site
1. Matt le salaud

**Titre : A l'ombre de la Mary Sue en fleur (Proust n'a qu'à bien se tenir)  
**

**Auteurs : Anders Andrew et Greengrin**

**Rating : T (parce que c'est hardcore)**

**Genre : Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y en a un ? Gros foutage de gueule, ouais !**

**Pairing : MarySue/Everyone**

**Notes : Bonjour. Nous avons décidé aujourd'hui de publier notre oeuvre majeure. Nous avons longuement attendu ce jour, retravaillant notre texte sans relâche jusqu'à atteindre une perfection artistique jamais égalée (non JAMAIS !) (Même pas par Mauguine !) (Et ni par Tsubaki Him !) (et VLAN).**

**Ici est dévoilée la très noble et très magnifique histoire de la non moins magnifique Mary Sue que vous avez toujours rêvé d'être (avouez !). **

**Reviewez, vous aurez des cupcakes virtuels. Bisous les gens, les filles, les garçons et même les kangourous.  
**

* * *

Mary Sue Swan était une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses tombant jusqu'à sa taille fine. Ses yeux de la couleur du rubis perclus d'étincelles scintillaient à chaque instant sous le soleil printanier tel le pétale du noble cerisier.

Et justement, Matt, très intéressé par sa paire de nichons - heu, je veux dire, sa merveilleuse personnalité - lui proposait de boire un verre de grenadine lait de coco, assaisonné d'un peu de GHB.

Mary Sue qui n'avait jamais pu résister au charme d'un gros nerd puant, s'empressa d'accepter sa généreuse offre, déposant un baiser au gloss à la fraise sur sa barbe de trois jours.

- Alors baby, tu veux monter dans ma Camaro brillante ce soir ? Je t'emmène au Level 7 du mudkip à 150 à l'heure.

- Hi hi, petit coquinou !, répondit Mary Sue.

Mary Sue n'avait jamais ressenti une telle connexion entre son âme et…la « chose » qui sert d'âme à un garçon. Elle se sentait transcendé par l'amûr - non pas le mur. Quoique mur elle n'allait pas tarder à se prendre, bien profond.

Quand elle sortit, les étoiles semblaient scintiller d'autant plus qu'elles lui montrait la voie de son destin tout tracé…dans la chambre. Chambre qui par ailleurs était relativement cradingue, mais bon on ne pouvait en attendre beaucoup d'un motel sur le bord du périph. On ne pouvait pas non plus attendre grand-chose de Matt, qui après l'avoir reluqué de haut en bas, lui dit que vraiment les lumières de la boite lui faisaient un petit cul bien plus mignon. En lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, il retira son soutien-gorge.

Et alors que Mary Sue s'insurgeait :

- Mais enfin Darling, nous ne sommes pas encore passé devant le prêtre !

- Passons plutôt par derrière, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en écrasant sa clope sur la Bible.

Il enchaîna logiquement en lui agrippant les hanches :

- Allez…tourne-toi !

Mary Sue, qui n'avait guère prévu la tournure des évènements, demanda :

- Oh lala…c'est quoi ce gros truc qui vibre, là ?

- Ma game boy chérie.

Et la suite resta dans les annales.

…

Au petit matin, Mary Sue, d'un geste plein d'élégance légèrement fourbue, fit glisser une mèche rosâtre de sur son visage gluant et défait de sueur. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée, et c'est tout ce que nous sommes en mesure de vous dire dans l'état actuel du règlement du site et des limites de notre cynisme vis-à-vis de ce genre de cas.

- Ouille ouille ouille, fit Mary Sue d'une petite voix fluette.

Après s'être levé aussi gracieusement que le lui permettait son état, elle gambada vers la fenêtre entrouverte, pour profiter d'une douce brise avant de retrouver son amant.

- Bye bye, lui lança Matt depuis le parking. C'était cool chérie. La prochaine fois, crie « j'aime ta queue » au lieu de « Jésus Marie Joseph », ça a le don de me refroidir.

Mary Sue sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et les larmes envahir ses pupilles dilatées par la souffrance de son petit cœur marri.

C'est alors que la femme de ménage pénétra dans la chambre et lança avec un fort accent portoricain :

- Faudrait penser à débarrasser le plancher, ya des clients qui attendent, et je dois changer les draps.

De toute sa dignité bafouée, Mary Sue renifla, quitta les lieux et s'engouffra dans le premier centre commercial venu.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu les pouffettes ? Pour votre plus grand bonheur...cette fic est à suivre !**


	2. Misa The Predator

**Les auteures sont heureuses du succès public de Mary Sue. Mais elles l'avaient prévu, car elles sont telles Aizen (de Bleach), toutes puissantes et omnipotentes.**

**D'ailleurs, elles ont décidé d'étendre encore davantage leur pouvoir en accueillant avec grandeur d'âme une nouvelle fangirl absolue de Mary-Sue (qui a su les convaincre par son impressionnante motivation à faire imploser les bisounours à la petite cuiller. Ça ne se refuse pas).**

**C'est ainsi, la larme à l'œil et le mascara waterproof dans la main, que Chibi-Kyouki rejoint l'aventure ! De plus, elle déteste Greegrin et ne peut pas encadrer Anders, qui le lui rendent bien. C'est par pur fangirlisme, que dire, par pur wota ! que les trois magnifiques auteures se supportent, leur inénarrable sacrifice permettant de faire vivre, survivre, voire sur-survivre Mary-Sue (parce qu'elle est tellement au-dessus de tout le monde).**

**Après tout, comment lui résister ? Elle est la perfection faite femme, grâce à notre subtil (mais ô combien sublimissime) talent. Nous lui laissons quand même la parole, car elle a un puissant désir d'ouvrir sa grande tronche, comme d'hab : **

_**- Chères amies/lectrices/fans de moi : vos petits messages choupinets réchauffent la glace fragile de mon cœur et évaporent les larmes de mes pupilles ! Je sais que vous serez nombreux à m'accompagner dans cette fabuleuse quête … celle de l'homme idéal qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis vraiment : une fille profonde, et dont les cheveux sentent bon le jojoba. Mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de se serrer à l'idée que cette relation sera forcement impossible pour plein de raisons, lol. (Parce que c'est toujours comme ça, dans les fics de Susue, MDR)**_

_**Sinon, comme je suis une attention seeker et une drama queen, je veux tout pleiiiiin de reviews. C'est pour ça que j'écris, hein ; ) ! Sinon, je serai malheureuse, et vous aurez mon suicide sur la conscience ! J'ai prévu le coup, j'ai déjà mis de côté l'enveloppe du Club Onirique des Nouvelles Niaises Éditions pour me trancher les veines ! Alors REVIEWEZ !**_

_**Bisous, bisous, kiss ! Xo xo**_

_**Signé : Mary - chaaaaan ! lol ! **_

**Merci, Mary. Quelle héroïne. **

**

* * *

**

Le centre commercial de Guermantes était, aux yeux miroitants de Mary Sue, un avant goût du paradis.

Elle aimait la douce odeur de pieds mêlée à celle des parfumeries de la galerie qui embaumait les lieux.

La foule ne lui faisait pas peur, car, captivée par sa beauté, elle se fendait littéralement pour la laisser passer, telle la Mer Rouge avec Moïse et les Hébreux. Bien que Mary Sue soit bien mieux habillée qu'une bande de bergers pouilleux d'il y a deux mille ans.

CAR ! Contrairement à sa morale très structurée par l'idée du prince charmant et à son apparente perfection physique, Mary Sue ne ressemble pas à une princesse.

Hé non, Mary Sue, c'est une REBELZ ! Elle porte des loques déchirées, du (faux) cuir et des strass.

Mary Sue, c'est une rock star. Une vraie, qui s'entraîne à signer des autographes en prenant la pose devant son miroir.

Mary Sue est en colère, elle pense que tout le monde, c'est des bâtards; que de toutes façons, les filles dans son orphelinat quand elle était petite, elles lui tiraient les cheveux, volaient son goûter et copiaient sur elle en contrôle et que ça, ça fait trop d'elle une outsider de la société, un mouton noir, une rejetée, death !

Mary Sue a un passé vraiment tragique qu'elle porte comme une toque en mouflon zébré, c'est à dire très mal. (Mais dans les deux cas, ça nous arrache des larmes, et ça c'est beau. Si vous êtes déjà en train de chialer à ce stade, reviewez, ça sauvera une baleine !)

Heureusement, ce n'était pas ce sur quoi elle jeta son dévolu aujourd'hui. Elle préféra faire une entrée fracassante dans sa boutique préférée, prête à faire un ravage parmi les rayons débordants de robes rutilantes, vers lesquelles elle se rua tel le lion féroce attaquant le frêle bébé gazelle boiteux à l'arrière du troupeau. Elle avait déjà repéré sa proie : un T-shirt noir à paillettes doté d'une tête de mort Hello Kitty émaillée de strass roses.

Sauf qu'elle trébucha malencontreusement sur un cintre métallique qui traînait par terre et s'étala de tout son long sur le lino bleu roi, telle la crêpe foireuse sur la poêle durant la chandeleur.

Une voix stridente et mignonne retentit au dessus de sa tête. La malheureuse Mary Sue dont la maladresse ne faisait qu'accentuer le charme, releva son adorable minois en forme de cœur pour apercevoir une naine à couettes blondes, vêtue en goth lolita, en train d'arracher sa cible, le superbe T-shirt qui lui était destiné, en kyatant comme une pauvre fangirl au bord de l'apoplexie face à son idole. Parce qu'évidemment, c'était le seul XXXS en rayon. Décidément, la vie des Rock Stars anorexiques est vraiment faite de périples.

- Oh my goooood, j'adore ! Comment que c'est trop bien ! Je kiffe trop ! Ça déchire sa race !

(oui, la fangirl, elle parle comme ça, de nos jours. D'ailleurs, si vous en êtes une, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Sinon vous serez maudite, et les 7 plaies d'Égypte frapperont comme des serpents sifflants sur vos têtes…même si vous n'habitez pas en Égypte, bien évidemment, lol lol lol !)

Mary Sue réussit à se lever et gronda, son regard rubis barbie lançant des étincelles de fureur à travers ses longs cils soyeux dont le mascara ne coule JAMAIS :

- Je l'ai vu en premier !

Lentement la tête du prédateur rival se tourna, et deux petites lèvres semblant avoir été créées uniquement pour des activités sorties des fantasmes d'un adolescent boutonneux s'entrouvrirent lascivement :

- Tu délires, ma vieille, première arrivée, première servie !

- Tu ne me prendras pas mon tee shirt, harpie !, geignit Mary Sue de toute sa combativité.

- Ha oui, tu crois çaaaaa ? Répliqua la pouffiasse avec une voix affreusement mièvre. MOGIIIIIII, aux pieds, j'ai un chewing-gum rose collé sous mon escarpin Prada !

C'est à ce moment précis que notre chère Mary Sue se retrouva dans l'ombre menaçante de ce qu'elle prit d'abord pour un tank égaré.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

- Mademoiselle Amane, vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Mets-ça loin de ma vue, et dans un caniveau rempli, si possible !

Après avoir intensément regardé Mary Sue de haut en bas et jaugé l'ordre de sa patronne, Mogi sembla décider que non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il s'empara de Mary Sue par le col.

- Salope, truie, conasse, décolorée, gothopouf ! …. Tu me le paieras ! éructa Mary Sue dans toute sa splendeur, se débattant sous l'aisselle du gorille.

C'est ainsi que, sous ces charmants qualificatifs, Mogi le Colosinge sortit du centre commercial et s'éloigna pour faire ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis la naissance de notre magnifique héroïne : la laisser l'orifice nasal dans 30 centimètres d'eau saumâtre.

Certes, Mary Sue est une battante, une warrior. Rien ne lui résiste, quand elle s'y met vraiment. Mais Mary Sue est surtout une warrior de l'amour (inspirée de la biographie officielle du Power Ranger Rose), et là, les cheveux souillés par la boue d'une ruelle où les poubelles n'avaient pas dû être ramassées depuis le début des soldes qui remontait à Mathusalem, elle se sentait quand même un peu défaite.

Bouhouhou, gémit notre protagoniste en pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps très sexy, c'est vraiment trop injuste ! En plus, comme je suis seule et haïe de toutes, je n'ai personne pour me remonter le moral ! Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait s'intéresser à moi ! Déceler la magnifique essence de ma spiritualité qu'estompe ma splendeur parfaite ! Ah ! Que l'amour me semble une étoile inaccessible !

Elle tituba, se redressant; et avant qu'elle n'entame une comédie musicale pathétique, une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule.

« C'est elle » , lança une voix nasillarde.

Mary Sue se retourna brusquement, le rose de ses cheveux volant autour d'elle sublimé par les petits amas de moisissures verdâtres séchés entre ses mèches toujours aussi brillantes, son minois éclairé par la lumière du midi ….

- Bien sur que c'est moi, Mary Sue, répondit-elle tout naturellement. Comment pourriez vous me confondre avec une autre ? Je suis la plus belle et intéressante personne sur Terre !

Un long silence suivit cette affirmation, laissant une vingtaine de loubards muets dans la ruelle sombre.

- On l'embarque, grogna Mello, elle sera très bien.

- Vous allez être gentils avec moi ? … demanda Mary Sue, l'œil mouillé, d'une voix pleine de trémolos … Hier soir j'ai été abusée par un vilain nerdz, vous savez, il m'a vraiment défon….

- C'est ça, super, coupa le si sexy blondinet en reniflant.

Mary Sue ne put s'empêcher de fixer son regard sur la tablette de chocolat qu'il portait à sa bouche charnue et de descendre sur ses fesses, moulées par le cuir de son pantalon râpé. La bave commença involontairement à lui couler sur le menton, tandis qu'un bouffée de chaleur, telle une boule de feu incandescente, s'insinua dans chacune de ses veines. Ses lèvres et ses pores s'ouvrirent pour exsuder les hormones qui la submergeaient face au petit gangsta.

- Quoi, tu aimes le chocolat ? Moi aussi j'adore le chocolat !, s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle extraordinaire coïncidence ! ... J'en mange au moins treize kilos par jour (sans prendre un seul gramme, bien sûr), nous sommes donc fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est certain ! C'était écrit dans mon horoscope de juin en plus ! Je commençais à douter un peu parce qu'on est en avril, mais finalement tu es apparu dans ma vie, mon séduisant croqueur de..

- On te kidnappe, salope, ferme-la.


End file.
